vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120640-loot-suggestion
Content ---- Every other MMO I've ever played does this, why not WS? Keep NPCs attached to 20+ quests alone (Scorhwing, Lightspire dude, etc) but everything else should be like this. +1 | |} ---- ---- I'm not talking about quest items(though that is an entirely different head ache too LOL). I'm talking about just plain loot. Weapons, armor, Signs, all that kind of thing. And I know you don't have to be grouped to get the good loot to drop either. I've accidentally tagged a group of mobs someone else was attacking, I only hit them once(and not with a dot), and I got an Eldan sign off the hit. The other day my husband was leveling up one of his toons, low 40's, he attacked a named prime mob. Someone came in and helped him, husband said "Thanks, but I didn't need the help." and the guy responded with "I wasn't here to help you, I wanted the loot that drops off of it.". This isn't about the quest mob % issues at all, like I said an entirely different head ache there :P | |} ---- So your problem is essentially a pride one? Your husband didn't miss out on any loot by having someone else help to get a drop as well, as your first example surely confirmed. | |} ---- I've been followed around endlessly having someone tag and get credit without doing anything, and I know I'm not the only one. | |} ---- Um, the problem isn't pride. The problem is when someone else comes in that isn't in your group they are disrupting the loot table/roll/what-ever that you would have gotten for yourself/your group. And they get free loot for doing nothing other than hitting one button. So yea, we are missing out on the loot when a *cupcake* comes along and tags the mobs we're busting our *cupcakes* on. If they weren't getting anything out of it, if they weren't disrupting the other players chances to begin with, why are they doing it? People do things like this for a reason, and the reason here is that they can leech the loot off your work and they know it. | |} ---- And this hurts you how? They would need to tag 10x the mobs you normally would if they killed it themselves. It doesn't make you get any less credit UNLESS they are doing a huge chunk of dmg to the mob. No, they're not. It doesn't "split" the loot, each person has their own chance at loot if they are not grouped. Yes, if you get a single shot at a mob, your chance for loot is pretty small (but obviously, it exists), but if you do 75% of the damage and someone helps with the other 25%, you aren't going to lose a chance at loot, they just get their own chance. At least that's how I've always understood loot is handled in this game. | |} ---- Let's say there's a mob that grants 20%(just pulled that number out of the air :P ) to your quest if you kill him by yourself, when a person not in your group comes in and hits your mob a few times, you'll get less quest % because you didn't do 100% of the damage on the mob. Yea, they'll need to kill more, but on the same token they are also taking away from you too. From what I understood of the loot role issue, if loot drops from a mob and you're the only person that was hitting it you'll get the loot. If loot drops when someone outside your group was hiting it, it now becomes an RNG between who will get the loot: you the tagger or them the leecher. | |} ---- ---- I'm curious, but have you played an MMO that awarded loot to people that didn't tag the mob first and/or weren't in a group with the person that tags first? I've got to wonder where you're getting your sense of entitlement here. And yes, if I tag a mob first and I'm wearing it done, I am more entitled to the loot than the jackwagon that comes up and pops one shot at it knowing he's going to get a chance at the loot. This is the first MMO I've played that worked like this, and I can't for the life of me think of any logical reason as to why they have the loot set up that way. If you truly do understand courtesy, you wouldn't feel entitled to loot you didn't earn. Just paying for the game doesn't entitle you to stealing loot from other players because you know all you have to do is hit the mobs they tagged once. Do you roll need on items you don't actually need, but since the button's clickable you click it? | |} ---- Except, as I explained, I don't believe it "steals" loot from anyone. I believe that it is a separate, unrelated roll for loot. I think there's some limits, like you need to contribute at least 10% of the damage (just pulling a number out of thin air) to be able to get more than bare minimum loot. | |} ---- Hmm. Someone peed in your Cheerios. What would it matter if this was my first MMO or 10th? Everyone has the same right to a mob, no matter who gets to it first. I do believe however that there should be common courtesy in that if a mob has been worked (50%) by someone else then a player should not attack the mob as well. I remember a time in prepatch Energy Worms room. If you know energy worm room, there is only really room for two people to farm. I was farming mobs and a second player showed; we split the room, simple. Just made it easier. A third player showed and he was attacking mobs for drops as well, no problem. The second player in the room starts getting butt hurt because this third player was tagging some of the mobs he was going for. This second player become a prick and starts talking about reporting the third guy for attacking mobs, and blah, blah, blah, etc.. This second guy felt that the third guy should wait until after someone leaves before he starts farming. Like what the heck, that makes no sense...I was going to be there for a couple hours and it didn't look like second guy was leaving anytime soon. Should the third guy that showed wait a few hours to farm mobs, just because two others got there first? Hell no. Are you the second guy/girl beatlebilly? | |} ---- As I said(further explaining what I said) :) I believe how it works is not all mobs will drop loot, but when they do drop the loot, that loot now gets RNG'ed(by the game) as to who it goes to. If you are in a group with the person, you get the loot roll need/greed/pass option. BUT, if the person isn't in your group the game does it for you and you have no chance at all. One place this is most noticeable is named mobs that always drop something, whether it's the green/blue/purple version of what ever it is, it always drops. Was attacking one with my husband in group, and someone came up just as it was close to dead and hit it a couple of times. My husband and I got nothing from loot, not even a trash item. Actually, I wasn't accusing you of not playing MMO's, I was just wondering if there were other MMO's that have this silly loot issue too because the ones I have played(which are only a few) didn't have it where the person outside the group gets any loot if they hit the mob(even only once) someone else has tagged. Stealing loot, that's what this whole thread is about. If you're hitting mobs after someone else has tagged them, you are stealing loot from them. As to your example: If that third guy that came in was hitting the mobs after I did, *cupcake* yes I'd be that second guy/girl, because that's what this post is about. If he got to them before I did, I'd just wait at a smaller area for the respawns, because most farm areas have a fast respawn rate. If he started to wait in the same spot as me, I'd either tell him to *cupcake* off or leave for a different spot(most things have at least 2 areas for farming, the energy worm room just happened to be the stupidest easy place for farming what ever it was people were farming for). Sponging off of others is bad manners at the least, stealing at the most. Iif I was the third person, I'd try for one or two groups, but if either of the people in there were ranged I'd probably just leave and find somewhere/thing else to farm. | |} ---- ---- No, the other person that comes in and tags your mob takes your chance at getting the loot. Both of us don't get the loot, it goes to one or the other. And it shouldn't. It should only go to the person that tags first. We know this is the issue, so if we are attacking mobs that someone else tags, we know we are *cupcake*ing up their loot chances. That's the issue. We know what we're doing when we do that, and yet we still do it. I say take away the loot chances for people that didn't tag first and aren't grouped with the person that is. As to where you're talking about farming the eldan signs, those areas can actually support quite a few people, not just one-two. If you're talking about the creepers in the Defile, where the Corrupted chompacabras are too, kill the chompas because creepers have the chance to respawn there. That whole strained area in the red circle, plenty of creepers spawn points to support a lot. And the respawn rate is ridiculously fast, I killed myself making a small edit in here just after killing a group :P I've farmed that area with 3-4 other people(that i noticed) before and we didn't hit each other's stuff at all: The Flamedancers in Malgrave, while they have a smaller drop chance now it seems, can support quite a few too, if they're lvl 45+ they will have the chance to drop Eldan signs and the Flamedancers are spread out over quite a big area. And don't forget the primes, most people leave them alone :P Logics are dropped by robots, hookfoots and spiders(don't ask, I have no idea why :P ). There's plenty of places that support multiple farmers, and no reason at all to hit other people's tags. | |} ----